The Best Present
by JeanieMD
Summary: I always hoped, through the six seasons, that we'd see a story about a special occasion like Christmas or someone's birthday. Since we didn't, I had to write one of my own. I hope you like it. NOTE After I posted this story the first time it was pointed out to me that I had made a critical timing error so I had to revise it a little. My apologies if you had already read it!


The Best Present

For a few weeks after the convenience store shooting, Sam and Andy spent almost all their free time together, getting to know each other better in areas unrelated to their work, or their amazing sex life. One evening when they were out for dinner they were amused by a large family party a few tables away; the servers brought out a huge birthday cake (it was the candles and sparklers that provided the first clue) and all the other staff gathered around to sing, "Happy Birthday". Sam made a mental note, and the next morning he joined Traci at the coffee machine after making sure Andy was nowhere within earshot.

"Nash, when is McNally's birthday?"

Traci looked slightly startled, then realized with some satisfaction that Sam might be pretty good boyfriend material after all, beyond his great looks and undeniable sex appeal. "Why do you ask, Swarek?" she asked.

"Come on, Nash, I'm not just being nosy – if it's coming up in the next little while I'd like to do something special for her," Sam replied with a little flash of his dimples.

"It's August 1st," Traci told him. "What are you planning? Do you need any help?"

"Not a party, just a small celebration, but something special by way of a gift. Any suggestions?" Sam thought the best friend would be a great resource when it came to deciding on an appropriate birthday present.

"Not offhand," Traci began slowly, "but I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Great! Thanks, Nash." As Traci left with her coffee Sam busied himself fixing some for Andy and himself. He had been trying to come up with ideas, but either the things he thought of were way too over the top, or not nearly good enough. Maybe Nash would have some ideas that would be more appropriate.

But before Traci had time to get back to him, Sam came up with the perfect gift on his own. He was waiting for Andy to meet him at their favourite cafe, and eavesdropping a little on the two women at a nearby table. One was holding up her wrist, and her friend was oohing and aahing over the bracelet she was wearing. He realized it was a charm bracelet, and they were discussing the meaning of the charms. Some the friend could get on her own, and for the others the wearer was explaining their meaning. Both women seemed to put a pretty high value on the emotional significance, far beyond the actual dollar value. Sam pulled out his notebook and started jotting down a few ideas.

When he went to the jewellery store and began explaining what he was looking for, and why, the woman behind the counter was surprisingly enthusiastic, pulling out various charms and showing him others in a catalogue. Sam was glad there was enough time to allow for a special order to get exactly the right ones. He pit down a hefty deposit and the sales clerk said she would call him as soon as the order arrived.

The night before her birthday Sam took Andy out for a nice dinner at their favourite neighbourhood Italian restaurant. They lingered for several hours, enjoying the atmosphere, the wine, and the performance of a young tenor who sang selections from operas and songs like "O Sole Mio". Finally they realized that they were the only customers left, so they said goodnight and went outside. It was a beautiful night, with a crescent moon hanging low in the sky, and the short walk home was a real pleasure. It was late, so they got ready for bed and lay for a little while just talking about what a nice evening they had had. Then Sam wrapped Andy in his arms and they fell asleep almost immediately.

Andy woke up the next morning to the wonderful smells of coffee, bacon and fresh muffins. Before she could even get out of bed Sam appeared with a tray, which he put down carefully before giving her a big smoochy kiss. "Happy birthday, McNally! I hope you're hungry." He handed her a mug of coffee, and turned back to get something off the tray. Andy laughed when he turned back to her with a muffin complete with birthday candle. She laughed harder when she tried to blow it out but the little flame refused to die. Sam had found some trick candles, the kind that keep flaring up again and again.

They ate some muffins and drank their coffee, and then Sam reached under his pillow and pulled out a long narrow gift-wrapped box with a big bow. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said and watched Andy open her present. He was suddenly nervous, wondering if his idea was really all that great, or if she might not like it. He was relieved to see her face light up when she finally opened the box.

"Oh, Sam, a charm bracelet! I have always wanted one. Thank you! Could you fasten it for me?"

As Sam fiddled with the clasp he asked, a little shyly, "Can you figure out why I picked those charms?"

"Well, let's see. This one is a nickel – that must be for our trip to Sudbury. And the paddle - from my trip to Temagami. Martini glass? Oh, I know, from my terrific u.c. waitress job! What's this one?"

"It's a coffee bean."

"That must be for all the coffee we have drunk together. Jack o' lantern – huh?"

"That's for Halloween, of course – do we or don't we eat all the good candy first?"

"Right. And yes we do. Okay, the flame – is that for me being trapped in a burned-out laundry, or the van on fire? Or the car on fire?"

"Any or all – you seem to attract so many fires and explosions it'd be hard to pick."

"There's the pool table – for the Alpine Inn! That game of pool certainly turned into something, huh? But Sam, really? A bullet? Is that something we want to be reminded of?"

Sam looked very serious. "The bullet is a reminder of one of the scariest times I ever had to live through. I will never, ever forget how I felt at Supernova when I saw you on the ground. To lose you before I ever had a chance to tell you..."

"Tell me what, Sam?" McNally asked gently, putting her hand on his cheek and turning his face so she could look into his eyes.

"To tell you how incredibly important you had become in my life. I think you thought I was kidding that morning when I said I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. That was actually just the simple truth."

"Well, I wouldn't have thought that a bullet could symbolize something good, but when you put it that way I get it."

"Okey-doke. But I don't think you've got the charms all figured out yet – aren't there any more?"

Andy examined the bracelet closely, turning it around her wrist. "Oh, there are two more. Why are they hung together? Oh, Sam, a lion and a heart! Do you still think that about me?"

"That you've got a lion's heart? Always. You have more courage than anyone I've ever known."

"Sam, this is the best present you could possibly have given me. Not something that you just walked into a store and bought on the spot – you really had to think about us, to choose the charms to represent our story. I never dreamed that you remembered all these things. I love the bracelet, Sam, and I – um – I really appreciate you thinking of something so amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, McNally - I thought you deserved something special."

"You made my whole birthday special, Sam – thank you." Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him tenderly. As Sam responded by pulling her closer and intensifying the kiss Andy struggled to get herself free, laughing a little at the look on his face. "There's nothing I would like better than to give you an enthusiastic demonstration of my appreciation, but it's getting late and we have to be at work in forty-five minutes. Don't you think we should get showered and dressed before we're late and I have to ride a desk all day?"

"Good idea. We could save time if we shower together," Sam suggested hopefully.

Andy tilted her head as if she really had to think it over, then replied, "I'm not sure that would actually help get us out the door any faster – more like have the complete opposite effect. Sorry, Sam, but we have to be sensible about this."

"Good thinking, McNally. I know I can always count on you to do the sensible thing."

"It occurs to me that this gives me the whole day to figure out a really nice way to say thank you," Andy said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, McNally – you always do."


End file.
